bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Apocalypse
"No. No. Not an apocalypse, but the Apocalypse. The demon Lilith is trying to break the 66 seals...to unlock a supernatural cage in Hell so she can free her lord from the Underworld. Hell's real master, the First of the Fallen, the Fallen Archangel: Lucifer himself, although you humans know him better as the Devil. Once he is released...Lucifer will bring about the Apocalypse. And when he walks the Earth, what we are speaking of are the Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies -- as you Earthlings call, 'the greatest hits'. You name any of it, the Apocalypse will bring it all. So...smoke 'em if you got 'em, as you say." : — Oracle, describing the Apocalypse The Apocalypse, also known as Armageddon or Judgement Day, is the biblical event referring to, quite literally, a series of disastrous events that will eventually lead up to, and also include, the end of the world. The Apocalypse was foretold thousands of years ago, shortly after Lucifer was imprisoned in The Cage. The prophecy stated that the 66 Seals would be broken and that Lucifer would escape the Cage, bringing about the Apocalypse. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse would assist him in destroying humanity. God's eldest and most powerful Archangel Michael was to then lead the "final charge" against Hell and personally kill Lucifer in battle. Lucifer's death would bring about Paradise on Earth (or what was left of it). But should Michael be unsuccessful in defeating Lucifer, a being only known as "The Origin of Life", which turns out to be Oracle, would arrive to defeat Lucifer and end the Apocalypse. However, according to Gabriel, the Apocalypse isn't exactly a war, but a fight between "two brothers that loved each other, and betrayed each other". Progression Pending. Tools of the Apocalypse * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse ** War ** Famine ** Pestilence ** Death * The Greater Demons * The Whore of Babylon * The Antichrist * Zombies * Various Monsters In his quest to destroy humanity, Lucifer called upon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as well as various demons, monsters, and other beings that are willing to serve him. War was used to turn humanity against itself, Famine was sent to exploit their needs, and Pestilence was employed to ultimately exterminate them through the Croatoan Virus. The Supernatural Team, assisted by various allies, managed to foil these Horsemen's plans and steal their rings of power. Jesse Turner, a boy born from a woman possessed by a demon, was meant to become the Anti-Christ, destined to help Lucifer not only destroy humanity, but also destroy the Host of Heaven. Lucifer's presence on Earth increased his powers tremendously. Even though he was still a child, he was powerful enough to turn a Malakhim into a toy figure. However, thanks to Rayne and Mia's encouragement, Jesse rejected his destiny and went into hiding. The Whore of Babylon rose sometime after Lucifer and assumed the guise of a Pastor's daughter, Leah. As Leah, she pretended to be a Prophet of God. Her purpose was to damn all she could to Hell by manipulating people into shedding innocent blood in God's name. She was stopped when Rayne, Mia, Oracle, Sidney, and Nigel discovered her true identity, and Oracle stabbed her with a Stake made from a Cypress tree. Death, the oldest and most powerful Horseman, also served Lucifer, but did so unwillingly and resented being bound to a "bratty child throwing a temper tantrum." Death eventually met with Sidney and gave her his ring, which the Team needed to re-imprison Lucifer. The Prophecy To condense it, the Prophecy for the Apocalypse essentially says that once the 66 seals are broken, the Fallen Archangel Lucifer, AKA "The First of the Fallen", will rise from his prison in Hell and start the Apocalypse, aided by his fallen lieutenants; the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the AntiChrist, the Whore of Babylon, and the Zombies, Monsters, Wicked Witches and Warlocks, Ghosts, Malevolent Deities, and Demons of both Hell and Earth that serve him and pledge allegiance to his cause. Once that happens, the Archangel Michael, AKA "The Saint Archangel", and the loyal and faithful angels of God will come down from Heaven to the Earth and battle with Lucifer and his army of demons and hellish monsters. In the final battle between Michael and Lucifer, if Michael should fail in the fight, a mysterious force/entity known only as "The Origin of Light" (reviled to be the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle), will appear, defeat Lucifer, end the Apocalypse, and bring back the universal harmony that keeps the Multiverse, and all of creation of for that matter, in perfect balance. Category:Battles